


Flesh Wounds

by RedParade



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BBC Robin Hood Vibes, Ben Solo does not look like Cameron shut up, Ben is the Sheriff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Poe is Robin Hood, Rey is Maid Marian, Robin Hood References, Sex, They are going to try to kill each other, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParade/pseuds/RedParade
Summary: Robin Hoodish AuIn the sprawling forest of Takodana, a band of merry thieves led by the dashing hero Poe Dameron spends its time stealing from the rich, giving to the poor and defying the will of the sitting king.  However, when a new sheriff is brought in, the loyalty of Poe’s second in command, the brave Lady Rey, is put to the test.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Flesh Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a new story, god help me, and this idea popped into my head and so instead of sleeping I wrote it. It's gonna be long, it's probably gonna be violent, and it's gonna be my first enemies to lovers. Not beta read, not proof read, so when I'm actually awake tomorrow, I'll go over it. Any comments and kudos are loved. Thank you for reading!

“We don’t know much about the new sheriff,” Poe Dameron eyed the small crowd gathered at the foot of his makeshift dais, “but we do know this--he was hand picked by that pretender to the throne himself. So we assume he's dangerous. Merciless. We assume the worst and until we learn more," the handsome rouge paused just long enough to allow the murmurs to die down. "No one leaves--and I mean no one-- without running it by either me, or Lady Rey." 

"You don't think he'll come into the forest for us, then?" All heads swung round to the source, a younger man in a tattered blue tunic. 

Dameron shrugged. "They haven't before. Let’s not panic until we know what this guy is capable of. I'm not worried," he added with confidence, "just cautious. Always cautious. We keep our guard up and arms close and soon," he smiled brightly and gazed into the eager faces of his followers, "the reign of terror that has seen us outcasts and traitors will be reversed when the one and rightful king is returned from war and to his throne."

The crowd parted, cheering as he hopped the two feet to the ground, clapping his back before breaking away to ready themselves for bed. Several of the men and women arranged themselves in the small raised outposts at the edge of their little clearing in the Takodana forest. 

Three young girls, not one of them older than fifteen, hung back and giggled behind their hands as the leader of their fair group presented Poe with a small bouquet of daisies, which he took with a gallant bow before sauntering off towards their camp's makeshift kitchen.

"You know," Rey teased as she handed him a full tankard from behind the rough table board. "I do believe you would make a fine addition to any parish pulpit should you decide to surrender this life of thievery and treason." Her words teased in a familiar way that bespoke years of friendship. "Or perhaps a tonsure is more fitting? I'll edge my knife?"

Setting down all but one of the flowers, Poe tipped back the tankard and drank, ale dribbling out the sides of his mouth and down his neck. Rey rolled her eyes as he belched. "God help the congregation who looks to me for spiritual guidance." He winked and wiped his lips before taking the lady's hand, leading her towards the horses. 

He spoke once it was certain they were alone. 

"It's bad."

Unphased, Rey patted the mane of her own horse, a sweet gelding she had stolen from a visiting marquess. His rose grey coloring was so unique Poe had forbidden her to ride him during light hours. 

"I'm serious, Rey," Poe twisted the stem of the lone daisy between his forefinger and thumb. "This one...he's different than the others. The Sheriffs who came before were local. This man has been here two weeks and I only just found out his name today."

"Well, who is he?" The lady was impatient and ready for a wash in the river and sleep, for it was nearing dark and she had been scouting the woods since the noon meal. Her soft grey tunic and leggings were covered in dirt and sweat. 

"His men call him Ren, but from what I've gathered, that's not his given name. He seems to have just showed up with naught but the clothes on his back and moved into the western tower of Theed Castle."

Rey's attention piqued. "He moved into the  _ castle _ ? With the king?" Her pouty mouth parted in unladylike surprise. 

"My people inside refuse to talk," Poe spat into the tall grass, avoiding her eye. "I would not ask if I thought there was another way."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'm engaged that evening, sir."

Poe sighed, used to her sport. "You're the only one I trust to get in and get out unseen."

"I expect new straw in my mattress upon my return."

Poe held out the flower, nothing but three petals and a crooked stem. She took it, rolling her eyes at his gift. 

"And, I could use another staff."

His hand, sunburned and rough, playfully jerked the cord of her cloak. "Thank you, Lady Rey." She stepped back and away, inordinately irritated at this liberty with her person. Though the two had an unspoken agreement of matrimony once King Luke returned, Rey preferred it stayed just that--unspoken. She would not allow herself to think about it at length.  _ I’ll think about it once the king has come back. _

He held out his arm and the handsome pair walked back to their respective tents.


End file.
